


Usagi Expresses Her Love

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breasts, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Deliberate Badfic, Juicy Orgasms, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Orgy, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi's always had special feelings for her Scouts and now she wants to express it! f/f/f/f/f oral r/r plz!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usagi Expresses Her Love

Usagi loved Darian, but every time she was with her Soldiers her panties got wet between her legs and her nipples got hard. one day she was taking a shower and masturbating when raye came over and caught her.

"serena!" rei cried. usagi gasped and covered herself but rae smiled. "it's okay" she said and They kissed. Usagi got out of teh bashtubr and they made out some more before Raye pushed her down on the bed and sucked on her big tits.

"OOOMMMHHHH RAYE DO IT MOOORE" serena moaned loudly and just as rei was going down to her wet pussy ami walked in she was only in her panties cuz she got juce on her outfit and had to wash it. she blushed but got horny between her legs as she watched raye eat usagi out. she masturbated with her figners in her vagina until she had an orgasm just as serena orgasmed juicuily all over the place.

"wanna join is aims?" Raye asked and Amy said yes as she took her oanties and bra off and they all started toiching each other.

Somewhere else Lita and Mina werwe 69ing and heard moans. "There's more sex going on!" mina said. they were still wet and horny so Lita grabbed Minako and they went to Serena's house. Makoto saw the sex going on and went over and kissed Amy on the mouth while Minako pinched Serenas butt playfully. Soon all 5 of them were kissing and eating each other out and fingering each other and then everyone came.

"that was fun!" Serenity said qith a squee.

"We should do it again" sailor venus said. "and next time ask Darien to come over and watch!"

"Mamo-chan will love that!" Serena said. at that momwent as luck would have it Mamoru walked into the room as Tuxedo Mask with a hardon and no pants and holding a rose.

"did you say lesbian orgy show for me? I love serena but i also like when shes happy and gets to do things with you guys." Usagi gasped.

"You knew all along Darien?"

"Its okay I still love you!"

so the girls all did it again and darien masturbated until he came all over them.

teh end

**Author's Note:**

> Bisexual Usagi is soooooo important and sexy and gorgeous! Mamo-chan doesn't mind cause he's a progressive open-minded dude!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Usagi Expresses Her Love - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243778) by [Scorched (ScorchedMarshmallowHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedMarshmallowHeart/pseuds/Scorched)




End file.
